


Star Force Episode #310 - Desolation

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Star Force [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Force - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Episode: s03e10 Desolation, Once Upon A Time In Space, Screenplay/Script Format, Script for a Fictional Show, Show within a Show, Star Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With medical supplies at a desperate low, the Aurora Borealis visits a metropolis planet to restock, but on arrival, the place is disturbingly deserted. Whilst investigating an empty hospital for supplies with Officer Arendelle (Elsa Snow), Dr Stiltskin (Rum Gold) is reminded of the terrible tragedy that led to him leaving his home planet of Dharkastil and joining the Star Force medical corps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Force Episode #310 - Desolation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendships and Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053462) by [WorryinglyInnocent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent). 



> **Warning:** Death, war, bloody injuries, euthanasia..
> 
> This is an episode of _Star Force_ , the fictional TV show upon whose set which my fic _Friendships and Fandoms_ is set. F &F is the actors' story and it's highly recommended that you read that first! 
> 
> Thanks as always to the wonderful [LicieOIC](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/pseuds/LicieOIC) for beta-ing and reformatting the script to look like a proper script and be AO3 friendly!
> 
> If you would like to download this story in true screenplay format (the way the "actors" would have seen it!), click [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/14D4Zhk6z7yUKk4Uz_a4WQLoH20WCLNnmaLe9CGjzBJc/edit?usp=sharing)

 

Ep. #: 310

STAR

FORCE

“Desolation”

 

Written by  
WorryinglyInnocent

Directed by  
Cara Mallory

Created by  
WorryinglyInnocent

 

SET LIST

INTERIORS

_AURORA BOREALIS -_

  * INT. MED BAY - DAY
  * INT. BRIDGE - DAY



GREY PLANET -

  * INT. GREY PLANET MEDICAL CENTRE CORRIDOR - DAY
  * INT. GREY PLANET MEDICAL CENTRE STOCK ROOM - DAY



FLASHBACK LOCATIONS -

  * INT. DHARKASTIL BOMB SHELTER - NIGHT
  * INT. VOLLT MEDICAL CENTRE MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT
  * INT. VOLLT MEDICAL CENTRE STORE ROOM - NIGHT
  * INT. STAR FORCE EVAC SHIP ONE - NIGHT
  * INT. STAR FORCE EVAC SHIP TWO - NIGHT



 

EXTERIORS 

  * EXT. GREY PLANET ORBIT - DAY
  * EXT. GREY PLANET SURFACE - DAY



FLASHBACK LOCATIONS -

  * EXT. WARTORN CITY CENTRE - NIGHT
  * EXT. DOWNTOWN VOLLT - DAY
  * EXT. OUTSIDE VOLLT MEDICAL CENTRE - NIGHT



 

CAST LIST

Captain Hook - Killian Jones  
Commander Leyah - Emma Swan  
Lieutenant Charming - David Nolan  
Officer Snow - Mary Margaret Blanchard  
Dr Stiltskin - Rum Gold  
Officer Arendelle - Elsa Snow  
Nimue - Carol Fordine  
Zoso - Bradley Ifdour  
Morgana - TBD  
Mab - TBD

Star Force Officer One - TBD  
Star Force Officer Two - TBD  
Radio Announcer - TBD  
Medic - TBD

 

STAR FORCE

#310

“Desolation”

 

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. MED BAY - DAY

STILTSKIN is humming to himself as he takes inventory of the medical supplies, occasionally pausing in his humming to grimace and grunt at the list of stock, scowling every time he has to cross something off. We can see from his list that the med bay is pretty much running on empty - they need more, and soon.

The door hisses open and LEYAH enters. Stiltskin addresses her without turning round.

STILTSKIN  
Whatever you’ve come for,  
we don’t have any.

Leyah winces and comes over to him, looking over at the depleted shelves and cupboards.

LEYAH  
I was going to ask “how’s the  
inventory looking?” but I can see  
that’s a redundant question.

Stiltskin gestures grandly to the shelves.

STILTSKIN  
It’s looking incredibly clean and tidy,  
as you can see, Commander. All I have  
left is Midol which I am keeping about  
my person at all times.

Leyah raises an eyebrow but assumes there is a reason why Stiltskin is keeping the Midol on him. Stiltskin catches her expression and gives a wry smile.

STILTSKIN (CONT)  
A certain diplomatic officer has a  
tendency to break in and help herself,  
and I do not want our poor systems  
analyst going without.

LEYAH  
I’m sure Arendelle is very grateful.

She sighs, looking around at the empty med bay with a melancholy air. Thanks to the full restock before they left Force Base, it’s taken them till now to have a problem with medical supplies, but things are looking grim.

LEYAH (CONT)  
I don’t know how we’re going  
to restock.

STILTSKIN  
Oh, I’m sure Officer Snow can find us  
a friendly inhabited planet willing to  
trade advanced medical supplies for a  
little assistance or certain things  
we no longer require.

Leyah laughs.

LEYAH  
I know what you’re thinking, but if  
you want to trade supplies, we’re probably  
going to require Miss Greenie.

STILTSKIN  
(with a huff)  
Pity. I’ll save pushing her out the  
nearest airlock for another day.

He signs the bottom of the paper on the clipboard, tears it off and presents it to Leyah with a trademark flourish.

LEYAH  
Thanks.  
(pause)  
I also wanted to say, happy anniversary.  
I saw it on Arendelle’s screen this morning.

Stiltskin raises an eyebrow.

STILTSKIN  
I’m touched, but I actually had  
an autumn wedding, Commander.

LEYAH  
No, I meant, it’s twenty-five years  
since you joined the Force Base  
medical corps. Congratulations.

Stiltskin remains silent, his thoughts are obviously miles away. He can’t believe it’s been twenty-five years.

LEYAH (CONT)  
Doc? You okay?

He comes back to himself as suddenly as he drifted.

STILTSKIN  
What? Yes. Sorry. I’m fine.

LEYAH  
(unconvinced)  
Alright then.

There’s a pause, she’s almost expecting him to say more, but when nothing comes she just shrugs minutely and holds up the sheet of paper.

LEYAH (CONT)  
Well, I’ll get this back to the bridge  
and get an update from Snow on where we  
are in relation to the nearest possible  
stop for med supplies.

STILTSKIN  
Thank you.

Leyah leaves the room, and Stiltskin wanders over to his desk, sitting down heavily and touching the tiny globe that hangs from one of the monitors. It’s all in bright greens and blues, but obviously not earth - it’s his home planet.

The med bay door hisses open again as he’s absorbed and ARENDELLE enters, but says nothing for a while, seeing the the doc’s attention is elsewhere. Finally she clears her throat and he whirls round to look at her.

ARENDELLE  
Sorry to bother you, Doc…

Stiltskin digs in the pocket of his lab coat and hands her a half empty blister pack which she takes with an expression of utter relief, popping a couple of the pills immediately.

ARENDELLE (CONT)  
Thank you!

She goes to the small replicator on the wall and presses a button. A small glass of water instantly appears and she drinks some to swallow the pills with. As she sets the glass down, she looks back over at Stiltskin who hasn’t moved from his desk and she follows his gaze back over to the tiny globe.

ARENDELLE (CONT)  
I saw the date this morning.

Stiltskin doesn’t respond. Arendelle opens her mouth to say something else, but is interrupted by her comm beeping.

SNOW (V.O.)  
Arendelle, we’re dropping out of warp in  
T-8 minutes, we need you on the bridge, please.

ARENDELLE  
(to Snow)  
Copy that.

She takes another glance at Stiltskin, who is still staring at the globe.

ARENDELLE (CONT)  
(to Stiltskin)  
I’m so sorry.

Stiltskin gives a sad smile of thanks.

DISSOLVE TO:

OPENING CREDITS.

SMASH CUT TO:

FLASHBACK. EXT. WAR-TORN CITY CENTRE - NIGHT

The camera pans around the city, showing the utter devastation - bombed out buildings, burning wreckage, maybe some warheads or lasers hitting down in the distance with the resulting explosions... SFX, go mad.

Subtitles fade up onto the bottom of the screen announcing:

“Vollt. Prime City of Dharkastil, Rumplurian Homeworld. Force Base Quadrant Delta-Four”

A beat, then adding on below that:

“Twenty-Five Years Ago”

A missile flies through the air and destroys the nearest residential building, debris flying everywhere.

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. DHARKASTIL BOMB SHELTER - NIGHT

The camera pans around the dimly lit make-shift bomb shelter, showing several Rumplurians sitting around/trying to get some sleep. Some have sleeping bags, there are a few fold-up camp beds and camping mats, others wrapped in blankets or even just heavy coats - whatever they could grab in the scramble to get to safety. It doesn’t look like any of them are actually sleeping - the noise of explosions and gunfire above sounds far too close for comfort.

The camera pans past a couple of Rumplurians trying to get a tablet to connect to a broadcast station. There’s a small, old-fashioned generator powering the lighting and they’re jerry-rigging some wires from it to charge the tablet and a small contraption that looks like a futuristic wifi router. The tablet eventually blinks into life as the generator sparks and the lighting dims even more. There’s nothing but static and white noise for a few seconds, but then a crackly voice begins, BBC World Service style.

RADIO ANNOUNCER (V.O.)  
…and bombardments continue in the southern  
sectors of Vollt as the Dharkastil civil war  
enters its eighth month. Thousands of  
civilians have been killed and thousands  
more have lost their homes…

The radio crackles out again for a while then continues.

RADIO ANNOUNCER (CONT) (V.O.)  
…Force General Uther Pendragon has  
ruled out military intervention…

The Rumplurians, on hearing this, shake their heads in despair. Their hope for back-up in their desperate struggle has been snuffed out.

RADIO ANNOUNCER (CONT) (V.O.)  
…but has announced that Star Force will  
be sending ships for the evacuation of  
civilians, pledging that Force Base will take  
in and rehome thousands of refugees…

There’s a flicker of hope in their faces. Perhaps they can get out of this hellhole after all.

The camera stops on two Rumplurians cuddled together in a corner with a large duvet wrapped around them for warmth, a young woman (late teens) and an older man. The woman has her face buried in the man’s chest and she flinches every time there’s an explosion. The man has his arms around her, trying to soothe her. He’s flicking through holo-images on what looks like a small tablet, it’s a futuristic version of a photo album, the one thing he’d grabbed from home before rushing to the bomb shelter.

The images are all of a planet in its heyday - lush and green and blue with beautiful architecture - and some images of the young woman smiling for the camera. The image changes again and we see a picture of the man, the young woman, and someone who is very obviously a younger Dr Stiltskin.

The man smiles at the picture and flicks the album off, holding the young woman closer as a particularly loud explosion goes off just above them and the frame shakes.

The young woman begins muttering, we gradually become aware that she’s praying.

YOUNG WOMAN  
…and bring our Stila safely back to us,  
please… In the name of Gordon we pray.

There’s a pause, the man making sure she’s finished before speaking.

MAN  
He’ll be all right, Nimue. He’s at the  
medical centre. He’ll be safe there,  
nothing’s happening that far north.

Nimue snorts.

NIMUE  
Of all the things Stila could have ended up  
doing, I never saw him as a doctor.

The man chuckles, glad that Nimue has regained some of her humour.

MAN  
Stranger things have happened. But you know  
your brother, Nim. He’ll stop at nothing  
to help people.

NIMUE  
(with a sigh)  
Just as long as he doesn’t get himself  
hurt in the process.

Out of shot, a woman hails the old man.

FEMALE VOICE (V.O.)  
Zoso! It’s your son!

Zoso reaches out and catches the smarter phone that’s tossed to him, but Nimue grabs the phone before he can speak into it.

NIMUE  
(into the phone)  
Stiltskin? Where are you?  
Are you okay?

CUT TO:

INT. VOLLT MEDICAL CENTRE MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

We hear Stiltskin’s voice as the camera pans around the darkened medical centre. The place is obviously overloaded and being used as a temporary home for refugees, with Rumplurians in sleeping bags lining the corridor.

STILTSKIN (V.O.)  
I’m fine, are you okay? I called all  
our neighbours before I got through to  
Mab; she must have the only phone with  
reception down there.

The camera stops on Stiltskin, who is looking out of a window at the bombardment going on across the city, where Zoso and Nimue are. He’s dressed practically, not in medical garb, but he has an armband with a white flag and red cross on it that reads VOLUNTEER.

CUT TO:

INT. DHARKASTIL BOMB SHELTER - AS BEFORE

Nimue gives a small smile.

NIMUE  
We’re okay.  
(beat)  
I think home’s gone, though.  
I’ve got a bad feeling.

CUT TO:

INT. VOLLT MEDICAL CENTRE MAIN CORRIDOR - AS BEFORE

STILTSKIN  
It doesn’t matter. I’m getting you both  
out of there. As soon as the all-clear goes,  
I’m coming to get you.

CUT TO:

INT. DHARKASTIL BOMB SHELTER - AS BEFORE

NIMUE  
(shaking her head)  
Stila, it’s not safe.

STILTSKIN (V.O.)  
It’s war, Nim.

CUT TO:

INT. VOLLT MEDICAL CENTRE MAIN CORRIDOR - AS BEFORE

STILTSKIN (CONT)  
It’s never safe. But I can get you out.  
The Star Force ships are coming in the  
morning to pick up the refugees from the  
medical centre. If I can get you here,  
we can all get out.

He pauses, pressing a hand against the window, as if he can reach out to comfort his sister across the miles.

STILTSKIN (CONT)  
Then none of us will have to  
worry again.

Another female Rumplurian, wearing a white doctor’s coat, enters the shot and taps Stiltskin on the shoulder.  

RUMPLURIAN DOCTOR  
Stiltskin, could you give  
me a hand, please?

Stiltskin covers the phone.

STILTSKIN  
(to the doctor)  
One minute, Dr Morgana.

Morgana nods and leaves him.

STILTSKIN (CONT)  
(into the phone)  
I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you  
soon. Take care of Papa.

CUT TO:

INT. DHARKASTIL BOMB SHELTER - AS BEFORE

Nimue smiles.

NIMUE  
I always do. See you  
soon, Stila.

She hangs up and curls in closer against Zoso as another loud blast shakes the bunker. Zoso gently prises the phone from her hands and passes it back to its owner (out of shot) with a word of thanks.

NIMUE (CONT)  
(sheepish)  
Sorry for hogging the phone.

ZOSO  
It’s alright. I heard his voice,  
that’s all I needed.

There’s another explosion and Nimue squeezes her eyes tight shut. Zoso kisses her forehead, and for the first time, now that Nimue cannot see him, his face betrays fear.

ZOSO (CONT)  
(whispered to himself)  
Gordon deliver us…

CUT TO:

INT. VOLLT MEDICAL CENTRE MAIN CORRIDOR - AS BEFORE

Stiltskin shoves the smarter phone in his pocket and looks out across the devastated city for a final time before moving away after the doctor.

FADE TO BLACK.

END ACT ONE

 

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

PRESENT. INT. BRIDGE - DAY

Arendelle is back at her station. SNOW, HOOK, CHARMING, TINK and Leyah are all at their stations, focussing on their tasks. The bridge looks sparse - the other flight crew are performing tasks elsewhere.

SNOW  
Dropping out of warp in  
five, four, three, two, one.

CUT TO:

EXT. GREY PLANET ORBIT - DAY

The _Aurora Borealis_ appears suddenly out of warp in the orbit of a grey, desolate looking planet.

CUT TO:

INT. BRIDGE - IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING

Arendelle types at her station and the main display screen shows the live feed from outside the ship, showing the grey planet, then zooms in closer to the surface. It’s not completely clear from this distance, but it looks worryingly desolate, no signs of life, no hovercars buzzing around, no smoke pluming from factories. Everything looks grey and lifeless. The crew all look at the planet with varying degrees of apprehension and puzzlement.

HOOK  
(dryly)  
Well, that looks promising. Not.

SNOW  
I don’t understand, according to the  
records this should be a metropol  
planet like Force Base, but it looks dead.

The others make noises of assent. This is definitely not what they were expecting to see.

LEYAH  
Arendelle, run life scans, please.

ARENDELLE  
Yes, Commander.

She types into her computer and watches the strings of numbers appear on her screen. As she reads off the results, the other crew members come over to her.

ARENDELLE (CONT)  
(reading off her scan results)  
Oxygen, carbon dioxide and nitrogen levels  
all normal, radiation level slightly higher  
than expected for a metropol but not enough  
to be problematic.  
(beat)  
Planet fully capable of supporting life.  
No sign of previous terraforming. No trace of  
harmful elements in the atmosphere or water.

She continues to scan down the numbers for a while, searching out the information the crew needs, and her brow furrows a little.

ARENDELLE (CONT)  
Flora significantly reduced from  
expected levels.

She sees something on the screen that visibly startles her.

LEYAH  
Arendelle?

Arendelle pulls herself together with a little shake, but pauses before she speaks again, her voice unsure.

ARENDELLE  
No sentient life.

HOOK  
What?

ARENDELLE  
No sentient life. There is no sentient life  
on the planet. At all. It’s deserted.

CHARMING  
That’s impossible. People don’t just  
vanish from planets.

ARENDELLE  
Well…

She gestures at her screen - the scans don’t lie.

SNOW  
I really don’t like the look of this.  
If there’s no-one here then there  
has to be a reason.

ARENDELLE  
I’ll get some images nearer the surface,  
maybe that will tell us more.

She types again and the image on the main display changes, showing photographs from the planet’s surface. It was obviously once a thriving metropolis, like they had expected to see, but now everything has fallen into disrepair. The buildings are shabby and everything is coated in a thick layer of dust and decay, what plant life remains has long started taking over the abandoned properties. All the other images she pulls up from various points all over the surface are the same.

CHARMING  
I’ve heard of ghost towns before,  
but a ghost planet?

LEYAH  
I know, it looks fishy to me, too, but we  
don’t have a lot of choice. We’re running  
desperately low on supplies and a place like  
this is guaranteed to have a medical centre.  
(beat)  
We’ve got to risk it.

She taps her comm.

LEYAH (CONT)  
Dr Stiltskin, please come to the bridge.

STILTSKIN (V.O.)  
Copy.

The flight crew continue to stare at the images from the surface. Still perturbed, Arendelle taps away at her keyboard and the image zooms in even more.

ARENDELLE  
Erm, guys…

They all look at the zoomed in image. It becomes clear that the planet is not just devoid of life, it has been abandoned. The city shows every sign of its inhabitants having left it in a hurry - hover cars with the doors still open litter the streets, doors to dwellings and hangers are also open and appear to have been that way for a long time.

SNOW  
Okay, this place gets worse  
by the minute.

Unnoticed by the others, Stiltskin enters the bridge and opens his mouth to say something, but then sees the image and the words vanish out of his head and his face becomes grave. It takes him a moment to collect himself, to push away the memories.

SNOW (CONT)  
(still unaware of Stiltskin)  
Where the hell is everyone?

There’s a long pause before Stiltskin speaks and everyone turns to look at him.

STILTSKIN  
Most of them fled whilst they could.  
As for the rest…

He nods towards the image on the display as a gust of wind blows a cloud of dust over the deserted streets. The others on the bridge recoil on seeing what are obviously the skeletal remains of people, long since decomposed.

The gravity of the situation sinks in and there’s silence as they continue to look at the display.

CHARMING  
(softly)  
What happened?

STILTSKIN  
What usually happens when wars  
get out of hand.  
(bitterly)  
Don’t worry, there’s nothing to fear now.  
Looks like they’ve all long since  
killed each other.

Although no mention is specifically made of it, the crew are all more or less aware of the Dharkastil tragedy. Stiltskin might as well be looking at his home planet.

Leyah takes a deep breath. They need to treat the moment with the proper gravitas, yes, but they’re in a desperate situation themselves and can’t afford to be too noble about looting.

LEYAH  
We should still check it out.  
If we’re sure it’s safe.

STILTSKIN  
It should be. Just don’t move  
any piles of rubble.  
(beat, heavily)  
You can never tell what sorts of  
things might be buried.

Arendelle looks over at the Doc and bites her lip, unsure if she should say anything, or if Stiltskin would even want her to say anything in front of the crew. Before she has chance, Hook speaks again, beginning to organise the away team.

HOOK  
Okay. Leyah with me on fuel, Snow and  
Charming on water, Stiltskin on medical supplies.

ARENDELLE  
I’ll go with the Doc.

Hook raises an eyebrow at her; it must be the first time that someone’s actually volunteered to partner the doctor on an away mission.

ARENDELLE (CONT)  
(defensive)  
Four eyes are better than two.

Stiltskin looks like he’s going to protest for a moment then shakes his head minutely.

STILTSKIN  
Thank you for your assistance, Officer.

The crew all take a final look at the foreboding planet surface, even more foreboding now that they know why it’s been abandoned. Leyah is the first one to snap out of it.

LEYAH  
(business like)  
Okay, let’s move out.

CUT TO:

EXT. GREY PLANET SURFACE - DAY

The away team beams down to the surface and right away moves off from the rendezvous point. Hook and Leyah split off and go left, Snow and Charming go right, leaving Arendelle and Stiltskin to go straight on down what looks to be a main road in the city.

ARENDELLE  
So, what are we looking for?

STILTSKIN  
(snidely)  
Well, the building with the big red cross  
on it looks hopeful, don’t you think?

Unseen by Stiltskin, Arendelle rolls her eyes, but she says nothing. She’ll make allowances for him today, she knows he’s under a lot of stress.

ARENDELLE  
I meant once we get _inside_ the building  
with the big red cross on it?

STILTSKIN  
You name it, Officer Arendelle,  
and we probably need it.

CUT TO:

INT. GREY PLANET MEDICAL CENTRE MAIN CORRIDOR - DAY

Stiltskin and Arendelle pick their way along a long corridor. Although it’s daytime outside, there’s no natural daylight in the corridor and the beams of their flashlights bounce off sleeping bags and personal possessions, much like the one in the Vollt medical centre from earlier. (Set can be reused, but redressed so it’s obviously not the exact same location.)

Stiltskin is silent and melancholy, trying not to let on just how much the sight of this desolation is affecting him. Arendelle is shocked by the extent of it as well.

ARENDELLE  
(murmuring to herself)  
So many homeless… It’s awful.

STILTSKIN  
Better no home than no life.

The words are hollow, as if he’s said them before…

DISSOLVE TO:

FLASHBACK. EXT. DOWNTOWN VOLLT - DAY

The sun is setting on the day after the bombardment and the streets seem peaceful, if full of piles of smoking wreckage that were once buildings. A few Rumplurians are looking around at the devastation and trying to salvage what they can. The camera pans around the bleak scene and stops on Zoso and Nimue, who are staring at a destroyed building. Nimue is wrapped in a (dirty) white blanket, and the other Rumplurians all have something white on them as well, just in case. Zoso hugs his daughter.

ZOSO  
We can rebuild, Nim. We always do. We’ll get  
out of here and we’ll rebuild our lives  
somewhere safer. Better.

Nimue bends down and scrabbles about in the wreckage, unearthing a holoroid card and what looks like the leg of a plush animal, minus the rest of it. She palms the holoroid card on and it shows a family snap for a split second before dying.

ZOSO (CONT)  
It’s just a house, Nim. Better no home  
than no life. Come on. Stila should be  
here any minute.

On cue, a van pulls up at the end of the street and Stiltskin jumps out of the passenger side and begins shepherding the homeless Rumplurians into the back.

STILTSKIN  
Come on, everyone in. There’s  
not much time.

He sees Zoso and Nimue and runs over to them. They come into a mutual group hug.

NIMUE  
I’m so glad you’re okay.

STILTSKIN  
I’m fine.

He looks over at what was their home, shaking his head. Nimue catches the look.

NIMUE  
(gloomily)  
I told you I had a bad feeling.

Stiltskin looks like he wants to say something optimistic, like Zoso did, but at that moment the extent of the devastation is too much. This is the only home he’s ever known, and now there’s nothing left of it. He looks over the wreckage again, the camera focuses on bits and pieces that are obviously broken possessions of his.

He shakes himself and snaps out of it; he has to stay strong for his sister and father.

STILTSKIN  
Come on, let’s get out of here.

They all look back at the pile of wreckage one last time, and Zoso and Stiltskin begin to move away. Nimue lingers a while longer, throwing the dead holoroid card and plush toy leg back into the rubble then turning away and following Stiltskin and Zoso away.

Close up on the rubble as the holoroid card bounces in slow motion off bits of metal and causes a couple of small pieces of concrete to dislodge and tumble down. Half buried, we see something metallic with a small glowing red light. As a chunk of concrete hits it, the light turns green and emits a high-pitched whistle.

Nimue turns back on hearing the sound and Zoso and Stiltskin freeze. Zoso recognises the sound for what it is.

ZOSO  
GET DOWN!

He grabs Nimue by the arm and pulls her bodily away from the junk pile, throwing her down on the ground as Stiltskin also throws himself down. Zoso throws himself over them both as the junk pile explodes, shrapnel flying everywhere. Zoso screams as he gets a back full of shards.

Nothing happens for a moment, everyone petrified of another blast, then Zoso groans and Nimue and Stiltskin scrabble out from under him. Nimue screams on seeing the extent of his injuries and falls onto her knees beside him, immediately trying to pull out the shards embedded in his back. Stiltskin puts an arm out to stop her.

STILTSKIN  
No! It’s the only thing stopping him from  
bleeding out, don’t touch it!

NIMUE  
But!

STILTSKIN  
We need to get to the medical  
centre, now!

Zoso’s hand is groping along the ground looking for Nimue and Stiltskin. Stiltskin grabs it and indicates for Nimue to go round the other side before he addresses his father.

STILTSKIN (CONT)  
(to Nimue)  
Take his other arm.  
(to Zoso)  
Papa, it’s okay, we’re going to get you  
to the hospital. Do you think you can  
make it to the van?

Stiltskin takes one of Zoso’s arms around his shoulders, Nimue takes the other and together they get him back onto his feet. Zoso swears violently with the pain in an alien language (or more than one - the audience won’t know what’s being said anyway. Be as inventive as you like). Stiltskin tries to soothe him.

STILTSKIN (CONT)  
I know it’s painful, but just hold  
on, we’re almost there…

They reach the van and clamber awkwardly inside; the other Rumplurians already in there help them up. Another Rumplurian closes the back doors and jumps in the cab passenger side as the van moves away at speed.

CUT TO:

INT. VOLLT MEDICAL CENTRE MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

The scene is best described as ‘controlled chaos,’ with a rush of people moving quickly but in a pretty orderly fashion towards the exit. The doctors present are mostly concentrating on patients that need more delicate care, like the patients that have to be wheeled out in chairs or gurneys or who have to be kept on oxygen. A voice is giving instructions over the PA system.

VOICE (V.O.)  
…please proceed to your designated  
egress point, full evacuation commencing…

Nimue and Stiltskin, supporting Zoso between them, are coming in the opposite direction, towards the camera. They’re obviously getting in the way of the evacuation but they’re too focussed to care. Stiltskin is trying to get medical attention from someone - anyone.

STILTSKIN  
(yelling)  
Doctor! Help! We need a doctor!  
It’s an emergency!

Meanwhile, Nimue continues to soothe Zoso, but it’s clear that he’s barely conscious at this point.

NIMUE  
Papa? Can you hear me?

Further down the corridor, Morgana is co-ordinating the evacuation, making sure people are going in the right direction, helping patients with limited mobility, etc. Stiltskin spots her and hails her.

STILTSKIN      
(still yelling)  
Dr Morgana!

She turns on hearing Stiltskin’s voice and he waves to her as best he can whilst still holding Zoso. Her eyes widen on seeing him.

MORGANA  
(fucking hell!)  
Gordon deliver us!

Stiltskin, Nimue, and Zoso reach her, breathless, and Stiltskin explains the situation whilst Morgana gives Zoso a cursory look over.

STILTSKIN  
(panting)  
A dud warhead suddenly went off…  
shrapnel…

He trails off as Morgana shakes her head.

MORGANA  
Stiltskin, there’s nothing we can do.  
He’s injured too badly and we have to  
evacuate the hospital.

STILTSKIN  
There has to be something!

MORGANA  
There are rebel ships incoming, they’ll  
be in firing range in less than ten minutes!  
(beat)  
I’m sorry, Stiltskin, but nothing I or  
anyone can do will save him and we have  
to get everyone out of here!

STILTSKIN  
We can’t leave him like this!

Morgana sighs. She wants to help Stiltskin but she knows it’s a lost cause and she has to think of the many before the few. She has to harden her heart.

MORGANA  
If you want to stay here, be my guest,  
but you’ve got to get out of the way of the evac.

Stiltskin looks at her with a ferocious expression, then he, Nimue, and Zoso move on further into the medical centre. Morgana glances at them over her shoulder and moves away, back to helping with the evacuation.

CUT TO:

INT. VOLLT MEDICAL CENTRE STORE ROOM - NIGHT

The door opens and Nimue and Stiltskin stagger in, supporting Zoso between them. Nimue rushes to shove carts and chairs out of the way and Zoso collapses against Stiltskin, who gets him down onto the floor where Nimue has created space, trying to make him comfortable on his side. He’s barely conscious, barely breathing.

STILTSKIN  
No no no! Don’t leave us, Papa!

Nimue gets on her knees beside them.

NIMUE  
Papa? Papa!

Zoso doesn’t reply to their entreaties. He’s still alive, but only just. Stiltskin looks around the room frantically and grabs whatever he can get his hands on, gauze, bandages, coagulants, etc. He only vaguely knows what he’s doing but he’s so desperate he’ll try anything.

Beyond the door, running footsteps are heard, along with someone speaking into a comm.

VOICE (V.O.)  
…we’ve got less than five minutes,  
how many are left to evacuate…

Nimue glances at the door and the voice beyond it with fear; as terrified as she is of losing her father, she’s pretty much accepted its inevitability and she just wants to get out of there.

NIMUE  
(fearful, on the verge of tears)  
Stila…

Stiltskin doesn’t respond, too absorbed trying to save Zoso. He rips Zoso’s shirt at the join of the sleeve and quickly but carefully peels it away from the damage on Zoso’s back. He begins to apply the coagulant immediately as each shard is pulled from Zoso along with the fabric.

NIMUE (CONT)  
Stila, we need to leave!

Stiltskin either doesn’t hear her or chooses to ignore her, and Nimue just looks on, her hands over her mouth to try and stop her crying, and we close up on the tears running down her face.

FADE TO BLACK.

END ACT TWO

 

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. GREY PLANET MEDICAL CENTRE STOCK ROOM - DAY

It’s a similar set-up to the storage room from the flashback - again the set can be redressed and reused.

It’s lighter in this room as there’s a window - albeit covered with a thick layer of grime. Arendelle and Stiltskin enter, turning off their flashlights and looking around.

STILTSKIN  
This is more like it.

He immediately goes over to an unlocked cabinet and quickly takes a cursory look through.

STILTSKIN (CONT)  
(to himself)  
We’ll have all of this.

Arendelle has meanwhile started picking the lock of a cupboard. She plugs her scanner into the lock and activates the override; the thing beeps and the lights turn green and the door opens with a clunk.

Stiltskin grabs two large plastic containers full of bandages and empties them out into one of the drawers before taking them over to her.

STILTSKIN (CONT)  
(holding up the containers)  
Keep, and discard.

Arendelle nods and Stiltskin goes over to another set of drawers, sorting through the items with quick movements.

STILTSKIN (CONT)  
(to Arendelle without looking at her)  
Keep anything that doesn’t have an  
expiry date. Ask me about anything  
with a warning symbol.

ARENDELLE  
Got it.

She gets the cupboard open. It’s full of boxes of pre-prepped single dose syringes and she looks at the labels carefully before stacking the boxes in the appropriate containers.

ARENDELLE (CONT)  
(to herself)  
Expired… Expired… Sedative, no expiry date…  
(to Stiltskin)  
Acetaminophen?

STILTSKIN  
Painkiller, we’ll take that.

Arendelle puts the box of acetaminophen in the ‘keep’ container and moves on to the top shelf of the cupboard, picking up the next box and taking a syringe out of it, looking at it carefully.

ARENDELLE  
Potassium cyanide?

Stiltskin freezes.

ARENDELLE (CONT)  
Isn’t that what they use in suicide pills  
for spies? Why would you have syringes  
of it in a hospital?

STILTSKIN  
(gritted teeth, forcing the words out)  
We don’t need that.

Arendelle looks over at him. His back is facing her, but she can see one of his hands tightly gripping the cupboard he was searching and his posture has gone rigid.

ARENDELLE  
Are you okay, Doc? Do you want to go  
back to the ship?  
(pause)  
I can do this over comms with  
you if you want.

Stiltskin shakes his head, trying to force himself back to his usual snarky demeanour and failing miserably.

STILTSKIN  
Too tedious. I need to be here to make  
sure no-one picks up anything  
irretrievably dangerous.

Arendelle looks down at the syringe and quickly puts it back in the box.

ARENDELLE  
Doc… I think you should go back to _Aurora_.

STILTSKIN  
(snappish)  
I’m fine.

He comes over to Arendelle and takes the box of cyanide syringes from her, making to put it firmly in her discard container, but he wavers, remembering the last time he held a syringe like one of these.

Arendelle’s cottoned on; she realises why these things exist and why Stiltskin’s had such a bad reaction to hearing the drug’s name.

ARENDELLE  
(softly)  
Who was it?

CUT TO:

FLASHBACK. INT. VOLLT MEDICAL CENTRE STORE ROOM - AS BEFORE

Nimue is hovering by the door, tears streaming down her face as she pleads with her brother to come with her.

NIMUE  
Please, Stila, we have to go!

Stiltskin ignores her, still trying frantically to save Zoso, every trick in his limited medical knowledge.

NIMUE (CONT)  
There’s nothing more you can do for him!  
This place could blow any minute!

STILTSKIN  
(shouting)  
I AM NOT LEAVING HIM! HE IS OUR FATHER!

NIMUE  
Please, Stiltskin, I can’t lose you  
as well! We have to leave!

STILTSKIN  
Leave, then!

Shocked and scared by her brother’s coldness towards her in this time of crisis, Nimue sobs and runs off.

Suddenly, Zoso, who we thought was unconscious, moves his hand across and grabs Stiltskin’s shirt weakly. His speech is laboured; he’s breathing his last.

ZOSO  
Take care of your sister, Stila.

STILTSKIN  
Papa…

ZOSO  
Don’t make her go through this alone.  
She needs you. You need each other.

Suddenly alarm bells and sirens and klaxons start wailing; it’s a four minute bomb warning.  

STILTSKIN  
It can’t end like this, I won’t  
let it end like this!

ZOSO  
I don’t want it to end like this either.

His eyes flicker over to a stack of prepped syringes on a nearby shelf, we can see quite clearly that some of them are cyanide. Stiltskin shakes his head.

STILTSKIN  
Papa, I can’t…

ZOSO  
Don’t let me down, Stila. Don’t let me  
burn. Let me go in peace. My own terms.  
(beat)  
Then find Nim. Take care of her for me.

Stiltskin reaches over and grabs a cyanide syringe, wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he uncaps it and makes to inject Zoso, who smiles weakly.

ZOSO  
Thank you, son.

Stiltskin hovers with the syringe above the jugular.

STILTSKIN  
I love you, Papa.

ZOSO  
I love you, too. And tell  
Nimue I love her.

Stiltskin kisses his father’s forehead and plunges the syringe home; almost immediately, Zoso stops breathing, the light leaving his eyes. He wanted Stiltskin to euthanise him so he won’t die horribly in the blast/shockwave/horribly slowly.

The sirens get louder and more urgent and Stiltskin is jolted into movement, scrambling up and running from the room and then the medical centre, hell for leather.

CUT TO:

EXT/INT. STAR FORCE EVAC SHIP ONE - NIGHT

Nimue is at the door to the first evac ship, looking out desperately for Stiltskin; the officers are trying to get her to move out of the way so they can close the door and take off. In the sky in the distance, we can see the missile heading towards the hospital.

STAR FORCE OFFICER  
Miss, stand back, we have to launch now.

NIMUE  
No, my brother, he was right behind me!

The officer nods to his buddy who pulls Nimue away from the door forcibly; she’s kicking and screaming and protesting that they have to wait for Stila as he puts her down in a seat and straps her in.

The officer at the door speaks into a comm.

STAR FORCE OFFICER  
All on board, punch it!

The doors begin to close, then Stiltskin’s voice yells from off.

STILTSKIN (V.O.)  
WAIT!

Nimue hears Stiltskin’s shout, fights herself free of the harness and rushes forward to the door, using all her weight to force it back open.

NIMUE  
STILA!

She holds out her hand to him.

Behind him the hospital explodes and he’s thrown forward by the blast, landing on all fours. He staggers back to his feet, but the sound of a missile incoming is still present, and he looks on in horror as a second warhead hits the ship that Nimue is on.

Silence for a beat.

Slow mo as the sad music swells and Stiltskin looks on in horror, the flames reflected in his golden eyes. A voice speaks, sounding very far away.

VOICE (V.O.)  
We’ve got to go!

Sound and movement return. Another Star Force officer is next to Stiltskin, trying to get him to move before pulling him bodily away from the wreckage and over towards the next waiting evac ship; there’s another missile incoming. Numb to everything, Stiltskin lets himself be guided and herded onto the ship, which takes off.

A moment after the ship is clear, the next missile touches down, exploding the ground where the ship had been, throwing debris into the camera shot and we:

CUT TO BLACK.

END ACT THREE

 

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

PRESENT. INT. ABANDONED PLANET MEDICAL CENTRE STOCK ROOM - AS BEFORE

Stiltskin is still staring down at the syringes.

STILTSKIN  
Four Star Force ships came to evacuate the  
city that night. I was on the only one  
that made it out.  
(beat)  
Later I wished it hadn’t.

CUT TO:

FLASHBACK. INT. STAR FORCE EVAC SHIP TWO - LATER

This ship contains more gravely injured people evacuated from the refugee camp; there are Star Force medics and doctors treating serious injuries and illnesses.

The non-medical Star Force officers are helping the doctors and speaking into comms, communicating with each other and the bridge. As the camera pans past one, we hear a message over his comm:

STAR FORCE OFFICER (V.O.)  
Arrival at Force Base ETA two hours.

The camera stops on Stiltskin, who sitting in one of the seats, still unresponsive, unable to take everything in. No one is paying him any attention as he’s not seriously injured.

A few seats away from him, a Star Force medic is sewing up a head wound on another injured Rumplurian. Someone out of shot yells urgently for a medic, someone’s arresting or stopped breathing or something equally worthy of emergency status.

MEDIC  
(to his patient)  
I’ll be right back.

The Rumplurian just nods, a little bit out of it on painkilling drugs.

Stiltskin glances over at his injured fellow and watches for a few moments. It doesn’t look like the medic is coming back.

Slowly, almost as if he’s in a trance, Stiltskin undoes his harness and goes over to the injured Rumplurian, and we see that it is Morgana. She was caught by shrapnel from one of the explosions much like Zoso was earlier, and she’s in a bad way, but not as bad as Zoso was.

Stiltskin’s hands are shaking as he takes up the discarded needle and suture thread, but he takes a few deep breaths and begins to finish the work the medic started.

We see the moment that his face changes, from numb grief to sharp concentration, the same kind he showed when trying to save Zoso’s life earlier. He couldn’t save his father, he couldn’t save his sister; he’s not going to watch anyone else die today.

STILTSKIN  
(softly)  
Hey, Morgana.

Morgana’s eyes open. Stiltskin is trying to keep her awake because he’s certain she has a concussion.

MORGANA  
Stiltskin?

STILTSKIN  
You’re gonna be just fine.

The words are more for his own benefit than her own, as if he can keep her alive by the sheer willpower of not wanting to see another death.

STILTSKIN (CONT)  
Stay with me now. Just keep talking.

She vaguely gropes in his direction. He pauses long enough to take her hand.

MORGANA  
Thank you.

He doesn’t respond, other than a brief nod, before getting back to work on her injury. In the present, Stiltskin speaks in voice over.

STILTSKIN (V.O.)  
That was when I decided to join the  
medical corps. After we got to Force  
Base and everyone was being  
relocated, I stayed.

DISSOLVE TO:

PRESENT. INT. ABANDONED PLANET MEDICAL CENTRE STOCK ROOM - AS BEFORE

STILTSKIN (CONT)  
I was determined that no-one else was  
going to die if I could help it.

Arendelle reaches over and gently takes the box out of his hands, putting it in the discard container.

ARENDELLE  
I’m sorry.

STILTSKIN  
Not as sorry as I am.

And Stiltskin breaks down completely, something he’s never fully done in front of anyone before, crumpling in on himself and pressing his hands over his face. Arendelle ends up sitting on the floor beside him, looking equal parts sympathetic and worried.

STILTSKIN (CONT)  
(choked and muffled)  
My father’s last request… Tell his daughter  
that he loved her… And I never got the  
chance. I didn’t get to tell Nim our father  
loved her. I didn’t get to tell her I loved her.  
(pause)  
The last time I spoke to her, I was  
screaming at her to leave me. They were  
words of anger, not love.

He breaks down; this is the first time he’s told anyone other than his wife about what happened on Dharkastil before he left. Arendelle tries to comfort him as best she can.

ARENDELLE  
I’m sure she knows.

Stiltskin looks up at her sharply, her use of the present tense intrigues him.

STILTSKIN  
She knows?

ARENDELLE  
(puzzled by his reaction)  
Yes.

STILTSKIN  
(curious)  
Why would you say that?

ARENDELLE  
I never used to believe it much myself,  
but my grandmother… She was from Eldar Homeworld.

STILTSKIN  
You’re only part human?

ARENDELLE  
Three-quarters human.  
(beat)  
I don’t exactly advertise it a lot.

Stiltskin nods; he’s been on the receiving end of anti-alien prejudices often enough. He’s just glad Arendelle can pass for human and lead a normal life.

STILTSKIN  
Well, that does explain how you were  
able to survive the virus on Gelidus…

Arendelle shivers at the memory of the freezing virus and turns the conversation back to the topic at hand.

ARENDELLE  
My grandmother, she always used to  
say that the dead…

STILTSKIN  
(continuing her sentence)  
…never truly leave us.

Arendelle smiles a little shyly.

ARENDELLE  
I’ve read up a little on Dharkastil…  
I know Rumplurians and Eldar have a  
similar belief system. And I know my  
grandmother’s still here.  
(pause)  
So I think Nimue knows.

They fall into silence for a while, as Stiltskin gradually composes himself, then Arendelle speaks again.

ARENDELLE (CONT)  
What was she like?

Stiltskin smiles and dries his eyes, remembering his sister fondly.

STILTSKIN  
She was the sweetest person I’ve ever  
known. Funny. Never had a bad word for  
anyone. And so protective of me.

ARENDELLE  
She sounds like my little sister.

There’s silence again, both of them missing their sisters.

STILTSKIN  
You remind me of her a bit, actually.

Presently Stiltskin’s comm beeps, pulling them back to the present.

STILTSKIN  
(into the comm)  
Go ahead.

LEYAH (V.O.)  
How are you doing in there, Doc?  
We’ve salvaged pretty much everything  
we can out here.

STILTSKIN  
Get Gus to send one of his hovercarts.  
We’ve got a lot of supplies to shift.

LEYAH (V.O.)  
Copy that. Glad to hear it. Leyah out.

Stiltskin sighs. Time to get back in the game. Arendelle gets to her feet and holds out a hand to help him up, and she gives it a brief squeeze. Stiltskin acknowledges the silent support with a nod and tight smile, before they return to sorting the medical supplies.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. MED BAY - DAY - SOME TIME LATER

Like in the opening shot, Stiltskin is doing inventory, humming along happily, ticking things off and looking very pleased at the nicely stocked shelves. The door hisses open and Arendelle enters.

ARENDELLE  
Erm, Doc?

Stiltskin reaches into his lab coat pocket and holds out the blister pack without a word, continuing to hum.

ARENDELLE (CONT)  
No, it’s not that.  
(pause)  
I’ve got something for you.

Stiltskin turns and raises an eyebrow.

STILTSKIN  
Indeed? And what might the  
occasion be, Officer?

Arendelle shrugs.

ARENDELLE  
Belated anniversary gift? Thank you for  
stockpiling pills away from Miss Greenie?  
(beat)  
I just think you’d like it?

He sets the Midol aside.

STILTSKIN  
(fair enough)  
So… What is it?

ARENDELLE  
I know when you left Dharkastil,  
you left in a hurry…

Stiltskin’s happy demeanour immediately drops and he turns away from her.

STILTSKIN  
I don’t need reminding of that,  
thank you, Officer Arendelle.

ARENDELLE  
(cutting in quickly)  
But most of Dharkastil’s computer infrastructure  
remained intact and the essential internal  
data core was dumped onto the Force Base intranet  
whilst the evac was taking place.

STILTSKIN  
(warily)  
Where are you going with this?

ARENDELLE  
It’s mainly government stuff on there,  
taxes, military… But if you drill down  
deep enough then you can find personal things  
as well. You said that your father was civil  
service… Some of his files are still  
on the system.  
(beat)  
Most are corrupt, but there’s one  
I think you’d like to see.

She holds out a holoroid card, and Stiltskin hesitates before taking it and tentatively palming it on.

It’s the picture of Zoso, Nimue, and Stiltskin on Dharkastil that Zoso was looking at in the beginning of the flashback.

ARENDELLE (CONT)  
I think it was his screensaver.

Stiltskin, overcome with emotion, sits down heavily on the couch, his inventory forgotten. Arendelle just smiles, takes the blister pack and leaves him in peace.

Stiltskin continues to stare at the picture, then finally he speaks, but not to himself.

STILTSKIN  
I love you, Nim.

FADE TO BLACK.

ROLL CREDITS.

END OF EPISODE.

 


End file.
